


2015 Tiny Treats, Jazz & Optimus

by eerian_sadow



Series: Melodies of Life [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bonding, Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Microfic, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trio of microfics that look at Jazz and Optimus' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015 Tiny Treats, Jazz & Optimus

**Author's Note:**

> written for the May 2015 challenge week at fic_promptly, filling the prompt "They keep each other going". (Which was my prompt, lol)

1\. "Optimus."

The Prime looked up, exhausted and world-weary as Jazz had ever seen him. The black and white mech found a smile for his partner instead of the deep frown he wanted to show.

"Come on, boss. The offworld deligation won't be here for another two joors. We can go take in that new film Blaster convinced the distributer to let us screen. I hear even Sunstreaker liked this one."

"High praise indeed." Slowly, Optimus stood, looking as if he was on his way to yet another duty rather than a nice diversion with his mate. "What is it about?"

"I don't have a clue." Jazz wrapped his hand around the larger mech's. "That'll be half the fun."

Finally, the red and blue mech returned his partner's smile, slightly. 

 

2\. "We are going to recharge." The words had the firm tone of an order as Optimus scooped his mate out of his chair--a feat that no other mech could accomplish unscathed.

"I can't!" Jazz's accent was much more pronounced thanks to his exhaustion. "Prowl needs that intel!"

Optimus took a moment to fully process the smaller mech's words--even he had trouble understanding the black and white when his accent made his words sound slurred--then shook his head. "He does not. He is _recharging_ , like you should be. The intellegence reports will wait until you're recharged enough to understand it."

 

3\. "I don't think I can do this." Jazz stared out from behind a decorative curtain--one that disguised a side door well enough to appease his need to have a secure exit from every room--at the crowd gathered for their ceremony. There had to be ten thousand sapients out there!

"But we can do this, as we always have." Optimus took his hand and pulled the smaller mech away from the view. "Simply think of this as the most important performance of your life."

"This ain't a concert or an op!"

"No, but it still just a show for the witnesses. We were partners and mates long before this."


End file.
